twbdfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6
On Episode 6 of There Will Be Dungeons... After considering their options to deal with the goblin raiders that have evidently kidnapped several citizens from Dusthill, Stanley convinces the party to try and catch up to the escaping goblins and rescue the townsfolk. Hope heads out to gather what weapons she can find, heading back to the Hillmaster's tent, and down into the caverns beneath to the room holding the Dragon Engine, to recover what weapons were left there during their battle with the old Hillguard. She then returns topside, and spends some time scouring the area for additional arms, before heading off to Jimster's hut. As part of their plan, Hope explains to Jimster that while they are away, the town needs a leader to help organize the recover efforts following the goblin raid, and watch over it now that the Hillmaster is dead. He explains to hope that he's not a leader, but eventually acquiesces and agrees to temporarily lead the town in their absence with assurances from Hope that the party will return and eventually relieve him. At the request of Stanley, Nash heads off to the well at the center of town to double check that the water is running after all of their trials below Dusthill. Nash arrives at the well, quickly discovering that the water has been restored. Realizing that he has little else to do, he turns to head back out of town to his "crag". Before he can make it out of the town center, he encounters two elderly women, who he then approaches demanding to know if they were aware that water had been restored. Taken aback by his brusque manner, the women inform him that they were unaware that water had been restored. Nash, continues on to explain to them that he and the rest of the Hillguard were responsible for descending into the caverns beneath Dusthill, and restoring the water. They continue to be put off by his overly-direct manner, and begin to ask questions about what is beneath town - they were unaware of ANYTHING beneath the town. Before the conversation can continue, Nash finally informs them that they simply need to be aware that water was restored, he and his friends were responsible, and they should be thankful...and stomps away. Attempting to track the direction in which the goblins had gone, Vorel heads out of town and scales rocky ramparts surrounding it. Peering off into the distance, he sees a cloud of dust to the south-east, indicating a large amount of movement in that direction. Vorel also recognizes that this is roughly the direction of a city marked as Slavetown on the map given to them by Boxto Rintolile. Deciding that this is the goblin raiding party, he begins to head back down off of the cliff side. During his descent, he is set upon by a rock-throwning goblin that has somehow been left behind by the raiding party. Quickly reacting to the goblins well-placed thrown, Vorel subdues the creature, in hopes of gathering more information from the it. The creature, awed by Vorel's might, swears loyalty to Vorel, proclaiming him the "Lizard King". Realizing the goblin's oath is tenuous at best, Vorel escorts it back into town, heading directly towards the garage. While Vorel, Nash, and Hope are off on their respective tasks, Stanley heads out into town in search of Jenjen. Finding her hut, he knocks on the door and asks if he can come in to explain the circumstances surrounding Thomas' death. Rebuffing his request, she sends him away, but before he can make it more than a few steps, she appears behind him and agrees to let him say his piece. Returning to her house, he explains to her that he died protecting the town of Dusthill, and that his death was not in vain. He goes on to say that he can't excuse the loss, or justify the death, but he hopes that this small bit of solace will help her deal with his death. Jenjen, largely inconsolable, asks Stanley to leave, but before he does, he leaves a small sum of gold behind for her to help her care for her family now that her husband is gone. As he exits, Stanley realizes he hasn't heard from Nash, who should have accomplished his goal of checking the well rather quickly, and heads to the town center to find him. As Stanley moves through town, he senses that he is being followed. He begins to pick up his pace in an attempt to outdistance whomever is following him, and is suddenly blocked by another figure directly in front of him. Not recognizing the figure before him, Stanley quickly turns to find Aaron stepping out of the shadows behind him. Recognizing this as an ambush, Stanley quickly turns back to the the unknown individual and casts Dissonant Whispers on them. The figure, taken by Stanley's magic, turns and runs screaming from Stanley and off into the town. Turning back to face Aaron, Stanley is met by the man as he pulls a knife from behind his cloak and stabs Stanley in the stomach! Reacting to the assault, Stanley unsheathes his rapier, grasps the hand holding the dagger, and plunges his sword into Aaron's gut. Mortally wounded, Aaron slowly goes limp and slides off of Stanley's rapier, and falls to the ground, dead. Stanley continues heading towards the town center, bleeding heavily, before collapsing next to the well...cursing Nash's name and nearly passing out. After resting there for a while, he finds the strength to return to his tent in town, reflecting on just how poorly the day has turned out. Vorel and Hope rejoin back at the Garage, with Vorel's goblin in tow. Hope, somewhat shocked at the appearance of the creature, helps Vorel and the goblin clean themselves up, and then heads out to the mess hall in town to find food for the creature. She returns to the garage, where they fashion a cage for the goblin, who identifies himself as Bok Bok, and the three of them bed down for the night. The following morning, after allowing Bok Bok to relieve himself outside of the garage, the party reconvenes in the town center. There, they find that most of the town has gathered, along with Shun'ti Stoutbarrel, who quickly calls the town meeting to order. Stanley takes the stage, and explains that the water has been restored to Dusthill. He then goes on to explain that the Hillmaster is dead. However, he says, the Hillmaster has also lied to the town. Beneath the town are caverns, machinery, and power source that have been providing water to the town, that he has kept secret from the town. He continues, explaining that their next goal is to try and rescue the citizens of town that were kidnapped by the goblin raiders. While they are gone, they have asked Shun'ti to help lead the town. Next, he explains that the previous Hillguard were murdered, by none other than the Hillmaster's adjutant, Softhead, and that they suspect that Softhead may have been the one who killed the Hillmaster. Shun'ti takes the stage, and informs the crowd that he can't replace the Hillmaster, but he hopes that he can at least help keep the town safe, with the help of the rest of the townsfolk. Stanley also explains that while they are gone, Jimster is going to step in and help lead the town militia, and also help keep the town safe. Before he can continue, a large half-orc named Tetsuo steps forward and asks why he is being replaced - he thought he was in charge of the town militia. Stanley quickly tries to recover, explaining to the orc that he's not being replaced, but it's clear that the town needs additional support to protect the town. Tempers flare between the two, and Jimster steps in to cool the flames, explaining that he's going to help protect the town, but he has no plans to replace Tetsuo, and that he's not going to try and lead the militia, but he's just here to help. Mollified, Tetsuo sheathes his weapon and steps back. Boxto Lintorile steps forward and asks about the policies going forward for the town in terms of trading with outsides. Stanley agrees that trade should continue under the existing policies for the time being. happy with the response, Boxto steps back, but not before providing a sales speech that there are several items on sale this week at the trading post! Next, one of the town's Scoutmasters of the town, Zorenthelas, steps forward and proposes that for the meantime, instead of performing their usual duties of evaluating new members for the town, that the Scoutmasters assist with the protection of the town, and gathering of information to help discover the location of the kidnapped townsfolk. He says that they will begin preparations, and meet later at the Garage. Shun'ti steps forward and tells the townsfolk that the meeting is now adjourned, and that the town should disperse, since they have a lot of repairs to make. But before he can finish, Wilma, who is clearly drunk steps forward. She loudly accuses Stanley of murdering her husband Aaron, and claims that they are responsible for all the horrible things that have happened to the town. While she is saying this, two old ladies that Nash interacted with at the well the previous evening and accuse him with threatening them. Stanley steps forward and faces off against Wilma. He admits that yes, he killed Aaron, who had attacked him, and did so in self defense. He shows her the blood on his clothes from last nights fight. He then tells her that if anyone, he accuses HER of sowing distention among the town. In response, Wilma reaches into her coat and pulls out a revolver! She proclaims that SHE will be the leader of the town, and will see justice done! Hope begins to rush forward, but before Hope can reach her, Wilma fires the gun! She misses Stanley, but Hope is able to get a hold of her arm and direct the fire upwards. They continue to grapple, and Wilma manages to bring the gun back down and fires again, at point blank range. While the confrontation between Wilma and Stanley is going on, Nash begins to feel a horrible burning in the pit of his stomach, and doubles over in massive pain. The pain continues to build, and when he can't imagine the pain becoming any worse, his body bursts into a massive ball of flame! His mind leaves his body, and the world vanishes before him. In the fire and pain, he hears a voice speak to him, and a hand reaching out of the flames of pain saying "Nash....return to me". He sees visions of the Solar Mines. A small girl being killed by a guard with the butt of a gun. A line of slaves being led to their deaths. The voice continues "Why do you run from destiny! You know how! Join us!"...and then Nash's world fades to black. Using Nash's fiery explosion as a distraction, Hope contacts Wilma with a wild hay-maker, dropping her to the ground and leaving her stunned. Stanley rushes to Nash's side, quickly casting a healing spell to bring Nash back from death's door. Nash slowly returns to consciousness, muttering something about tasting purple...doesn't know what happened, but has a full memory of the voice heheard and the hand reaching out for him from the flames. Stanley turns to Vorel and asks him to get the crowd's attention. Vorel obliges with a huge roar, and Stanley again addresses the crowd. He reminds them that the town has just been attacked by goblins, who have made off with 25 of the citizens. He says if the town wants to hold them accountable for what has happened, do so after they return from rescuing the townsfolk. Hope then grabs Wilma and is able to detain her and take her gun away, whispering "I would kill you if I could". Wilma, in her drunken rage replies "do it"...and then screams...DO IT! Stanley, acting as the voice of reason implores Hope to not do it, and instead of killing her, shoves her away, reminding Wilma that she will have to live with this for the rest of her life. Wilma stumbles off in the direction of her hut. Having run it's course, the town meeting breaks up, and the party along with Jimster and Shun'ti heads off towards the garage. There, Stanley begins the discussion by explaining to Jimster and Shun'ti that, under no circumstances, can anyone from the town enter the caverns beneath the village. He explains that under the town, powering the well, is a Dragon Engine. If it became public knowledge that a Dragon Engine was under the town, it would bring all manner of unsavory folk to try and steal it. He also explains the spirit of the first Hillmaster, Peter, cautioned the party that anyone attempting to steal the Dragon Engine would immediately be killed by the magical traps in the room. The Scoutmaster, Zorenthelas steps forward and begins to inquire about the Dragon Engine - it's size, markings, etc. Hope explains that the engine was fairly small, and she did not examine the markings closely. Zorenthelas explains that Dragon Engines are extremely rare and powerful, and that they are fashioned from the hearts of Dragons...remolded but service the same purpose. He also explains that delivering water to the town is much less valuable than what the engine was created for. Stanley disagrees, since providing life-sustaining water is a fairly important purpose. Zorenthelas goes on to explain that Dragon Engines have a much higher purpose - to bring about the end of this world. He also explains that Stanley should already be aware of this - given his half-elven heritage. And he explains (just as C4N-D13 did) that the journey of the elves is to return to the sky. He explains that when the elves return to the sky they are supposed to bear gifts with them - and a Dragon Engine would be the greatest gift. Stanley asks Zorenthelas if he is familiar with the term "Elhandar". Zorenthelas responds that Elhandar is the home of the elves, in the sky, and is the destination of their journey. When elves are born, they are cast down into the sands with the rest of the mortals - and their life's journey is to find a way to return to Elhandar. Shun'ti steps in at this point and tells Stanley that he'll make sure that no one enters the caves - on the condition that when the party returns, that they will show him the Dragon Engine. Stanley also goes on to explain that there is also a dwarven city deep under the hills near Dusthill, called Moag Ferhain. Shun'ti is shocked to hear this, but admits he has never heard of the name and new nothing of it's existence. Stanley goes on to inquire to Nash what happened when he burst into flame. Nash explains that he can't explain it, but he had visions of the Solar Mines where he was enslaved. He doesn't think he's going to burst into flames again - but thinks he can sense if it is going to happen and can try warn the party if it's about to happen again. Hope takes a moment to ask Shun'ti about her wrench. She explains that it's magical, and can change shape, but when she tries to use it, she begins to hear strange voices speaking in dwarven. She approaches an object that requires the wrench, and focuses on the wrench to change shape. She begins to attempt to disassemble the item, and the wrench begins to speak! She begins repeating the words to Shun'ti, who explains that the wrench is yelling at her to "stop breaking things you idiot!". She asks Shun'ti how to she can respond to the wrench with the word for "repair" which she repeats back to the wrench. The wrench responds back to her, which Shun'ti translates to hope that the wrench is trying to get her to fix things...not destroy them. The conversation with Shun'ti and Jimster begins to move towards preparing to leave and following the goblin raiders. Jimster explains that he can begin to gather supplies for the trip for the party, and then suggests that Hope introduce the group to the Fate 4...her pride and joy. She approaches a huge object covered with a tarp - which she rips off to reveal a large RV, lifted and mounted on monster truck wheels. She spends several excited minutes going over the options and features of the vehicle. She also explains that she's been working on it for a long time - as long as she has been in Dusthill. After gushing over the vehicle for several minutes, the party begins to work out the plans for their next steps. Examining the map of the wastes, Hope points out Slavetown as a possibility for where the goblins were headed. Vorel confirms that based on his observations of the retreating goblins, that they were generally headed in that direction. Zorenthelas speaks up while they are examining the map. He points out that they are probably not navigating very well, and not travelling very quickly. So heading directly to Slavetown may not be the best decision...following the goblins directly may be a better plan. Stanley then asks Zorenthelas if he can ask a favor - and pulls out the Data Core given to him by C4N-D13. He asks Zorenthelas if he could hang onto the Data Core, and if he returns to Elhandar before Stanley can return, to ensure that it makes it to the city in the sky. Zorenthelas accepts the Data Core, but admits he's never seen anything like it - and that he's confused by the idea that a mechanical being gave it to Stanley. Zorenthelas goes on to haughtily explain that it is probably better that Stanely gives it to him, as it's very likely Stanley will never make it to Elhandar, as he is not a full elf. Finally ready to leave, Jimster approaches Hope one last time and gives her two items; a compass and a pair of binoculars. He makes Hope promise to return and bring them back...to which she assures him she will return, and gives him a big hug. The party departs Dusthill in the Fate 4, headed generally in the southeastern direction that the goblin raiding party deems to head in. Many hours pass, and as evening approaches the party stops and sets up camp. Vorel takes some time to examine the tracks and signs of the goblin raiding parties passage and confirms that they are following the trail - and at the rate they are moving, should catch up within 3 days. The evening passes without event, and the following morning the party mounts back up into the Fate 4, and continues their journey. A few hours into their trip, Vorel and Nash, staring out the windows at the endless desert passing by, notice something strange in the distance. It seems like a man off in the distance is running towards the Fate 4, trying to wave them down. Hope quickly stops the vehicle, and a man rushes towards the vehicle wearing nothing but a ragged robe, begging for water, and falling into the sand. Hope gives him her water skin, which he drains quickly and falls to the ground...now begging for food. Hope heads into the Fate 4 and grabs him some chew worms, which he devours more quickly than she can imagine. Nash asks the man who he is...to which the man repeats Nash's words..."who am i?". And then begins to rant on about "the lights", and laughing insanely. Recovering from his laughter, he simply lets himself into the Fate 4, heads inside and starts rooting around the vehicle. Vorel grabs the man and drags him back outside, and drops him back on the sand several feet from the vehicle. He continues to rant about "the lights" and "the lights are coming", and "you have to save me from the lights". Hope brings the man back into the Fate 4, assuring the rest of the party that she will be responsible for him - and the man begins to yet again root around the camper. Vorel grabs the man, places him on the couch with himself and Bok Bok, and keeps him out of trouble. Shortly thereafter, a wave of exhaustion comes over the man, and he passes out. Travelling for the remainder of the day, little of note happens. The party stops to make camp for the evening, but off in the distance they notice what appears to be a body lying on the desert floor. Approaching the body, they recognize it as one of the kidnapped citizens of Dusthill - but horribly mutilated, and barely recognizable. Returning to the Fate 4, they complete their preparations for the evening. Several hours pass, and during Vorel's watch, he notices a light appear on the horizon. Then another light. And another. Vorel quickly awakens Hope and points out the lights...which appear to be getting closer. Disappearing and then reappearing. The lights grow closer, and closer, as Hope and Vorel attempt to determine their source, when suddenly the old man bursts screaming from the Fate 4..."THE LIGHTS!!!!" and runs screaming off into the desert. Category:Episodes